(?) - Kagerou Fanfic
by iluyasha.krat18
Summary: kegiatan masing-masing (atau mungkin ngedumel/kelompokan) anggota Mekakushi-Dan di musim panas. Saya gak pinter bikin summary-nya, mendingan langsung baca aja deh! Fic ini cuma saya bikin asal, jangan dianggep potongan dari naskah (?) Aslinya.
1. Chapter 1 : Duo Kisaragi Ene 1

(?)

•

•

•

Kagerou Days / Project © Jin (Shinzen No Teki - P) & Shidu.

Fic ini © bukan AKU tapi SAYA~

•

Rate : K+

•

Genre : Humor.

•

Summary : kegiatan masing-masing (atau mungkin ngedumel/kelompokan) anggota Mekakushi-Dan di musim panas. Saya gak pinter bikin summary-nya, mendingan langsung baca aja deh! Fic ini cuma saya bikin asal, jangan dianggep potongan dari naskah (?) Aslinya.

•

Warning : Mungkin ada serpihan (?) Keabal-an, typo, OOC (pasti ada kalo yang ini), kesalahan nama, dan lain-lain karena SECARA saya masih amatir.

•

•

•

Chapter 1 : Duo Kisaragi + Ene 1

•

•

•

Pagi yang secerah ini, siapa yang ingin melewatkannya? Jadi sebaiknya, cepatlah bangun dan bersiap untuk keluar rumah dan bermain karena hari ini adalah... (sfx : ba dum tss) hari pertama musim panas! Semua orang selalu semangat untuk menyambut musim panas bukan? Mungkin iya, tapi tidak bagi hikikomori pemalas yang satu ini, Shintaro.

•

•

•

"Hei hei master, ayolah bangun! Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan! Disini panas!" Ujar sebuah hologram berwarna biru di dalam komputer Shintaro, yang bernama Ene. "Kau kan bisa bermain di dalam komputerku, lagipula, aku masih mengantuk..." balas Shintaro sambil melanjutkan tidurnya. "Huh! Master selaluuu saja bermalas-malasan di kamar ini. Kalau lebih banyak bergerak kan, lebih sehat! Dan ini sudah jam 10!" Gerutu Ene. Shintaro langsung meloncat dari kasur dan berteriak, "APA!? JAM 10!?", dengan spontan. "Ya, jam 10. Master sudah ku-" "KAKAAAAK!" Kata-kata Ene disela oleh adik Shintaro, yang bernama Momo. "Kenapa kau baru bangun, hah!? Aku jadi terlambat tau!" Bentak Momo. "Master, yang ini diluar kuasaku dan memang salahnya master. Silahkan master hadapi sendiri ya!" Ucap Ene yang terlihat gembira. Mendengar bentakan adiknya, Shintaro langsung bergegas mandi, berganti pakaian dan memakai jersi merah kesayangannya (sebenernya, saya gak tau juga kalo itu emang jersi kesayangannya, favoritnya, atau emang cuma punya satu jersi seumur hidup *digrebek massa (?)*). Sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, Ene bertanya pada Shintaro, "master, apakah tidak panas sampai-sampai master memakai jersi itu?". Shintaro yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan melangkah mengikuti Momo yang sibuk memarah-marahi dirinya.

•

•

•

Sepanjang jalan, Momo terus-terusan memarahi kakaknya, Shintaro. "Memangnya aku mau setiap hari terlambat hanya karena seorang kakak yang kerjaannya hanya bermalas-malasan apa!?" Bentak Momo. "Sudah berapa kali aku berkata maaf padamu, Momo? Aku sudah muak tahu!" Balas Shintaro. Ene yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan Shintaro dan Momo hanya diam dan menikmati karena sudah terbiasa.

•

•

•

Selagi berjalan, Ene menyela mereka dengan berkata, "hei lihat! Itu sekolahnya! Kenapa kita malah berbelok ke pasar loak?". Dari mana ada pasar loak? Itu urusan sang (?) Pemilik pasar itu. Oke, lanjut!

•

•

•

Shintaro dan Momo yang mendengar perkataan Ene tersebut langsung berlari dan berdebat dengan para satpam (saya ngasal loh ya, jadi gak tau ada satpam ato nggak, ato barangkali ada satpol PP juga disana *digrebek massa untuk yang kedua kalinya*)

•

•

•

Setelah mendapat izin untuk masuk sekolah (dari satpam tadi tentunya), Momo dan Shintaro tak habis pikir, apa mereka akan dihukum karena keterlambatan mereka? Apakah mereka akan diskors selama seminggu atau bahkan sebulan? Saksikan sesaat lagi! Jeng jeng! *dibantai*. Oke, lanjut!

•

•

•

Momo's Side

Momo berlari ke arah kelasnya dengan terengah-engah dan sesampainya di depan pintu, ia disambut dengan sang (?) Guru, Kenjirou-sensei (kalo saya gak niat bikin ini fic, saya gak bakal tulis -sensei nya). "Kau terlambat lagi, Kisaragi Momo." ucap Kenjirou. "Maafkan aku, Kenjirou-sensei!" balas Momo. "Kau akan kuhukum dan kali ini tak ada ampun lagi. Hukumanmu adalah-" ucap Kenjirou yang kata-katanya terpotong karena mendengar suara ba dum tss (?) -yang ternyata adalah Ayano yang udah skakmat (?)-. "Ayano, stop." Ucap Kenjirou. Ayano pun berhenti memainkan drum tersebut dan pergi ke kelasnya yang dulu -sebelum dia skakmat (?)-. "Hukumanmu ada- lah? Momo kemana?" Ucap Kenjirou yang kata-katanya terpotong lagi saat menyadari lawan bicaranya menghilang. Ternyata, pada saat sang (?) Guru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ayano, Momo masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya sambil menikmati pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Kenjirou hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria begitu mendengar suara tawa Ayano.

•

•

•

Shintaro's Side

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Shintaro masuk ke kelasnya yang kosong dan hanya ada fasilitas sekolah, tas anak-anak, arwah Ayano (?), dan dirinya sendiri. "Jyaah, pada kemana sih!?" Gerutu Shintaro. Arwah Ayano yang sibuk menertawakan Kenjirou (?) Hanya berkata, "otakmu masih malas seperti dulu ya, hari ini kan kelas ini diliburkan~", yang hanya dibalas dengan jatoh -disertai suara 'GUBRAK' yang indah (?)- oleh sang (?) Hikikomori berjersi merah ini. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Shintaro segera berdiri dan berjalan gontai kerumahnya dengan rasa penyesalan karena sudah membuat dirinya melupakan bahwa hari ini libur. Sebelum Shintaro mencapai gerbang sekolah, Ene berkata, "master, ayo kita ke markas!", dan dibalas oleh Shintaro, "tidak, aku ingin melanjutkan lagu-laguku dirumah nanti.". Ene hanya cemberut mendengar jawaban masternya yang seperti itu (yang tabah ya Ene, namanya juga Shintaro, kalau saya sih, sebutnya aho-Shin-chan~ *disepak*). Meskipun begitu, Ene langsung mendapat ide cemerlang sebelum masternya sampai di pasar loak (?) Di seberang sekolah. "Master! Kita tunggu Momo-chan saja! Aku ingin pulang bersamanya!" Sela Ene. Shintaro yang sibuk menyesali perbuatannya spontan menjawab, "APA!? KENAPA HARUS KULAKUKAN ITU!?".

•

•

•

•

•

•

TBC, mungkin?

•

•

•

•

•

•

Thanks udah baca, semoga bagi para author dilancarkan ide & inspirasinya untuk membuat fanfiction-nya (amiin). Dan untuk para readers, semoga punya ide untuk bikin fanfic (semoga kalimat ini sempet dibaca, amiin). Terima kasih khususnya buat Maru Mana yang udah tukeran ide (yang tidak bersangkutan mohon jangan protes!).

•

Review Please, kritik & saran diterima karena SECARA saya ini masih AMATIR seperti yang saya tulis di warning yang saya sendiri gak tau buat apa fungsinya *dihajar*.

Sekian~


	2. Chapter 2 : Duo Kisaragi Ene 2

**(?)**

•

Kagerou Days / Project © Jin (Shinzen No Teki - P) & Shidu.  
Fic ini © bukan AKU tapi SAYA~

Rate : K+

Genre : Humor.

Summary : kegiatan masing-masing (atau mungkin ngedumel/kelompokan) anggota Mekakushi-Dan di musim panas. Saya gak pinter bikin summary-nya, mendingan langsung baca aja deh! Fic ini cuma saya bikin asal, jangan dianggep potongan dari naskah (?) Aslinya.

Warning : seperti yang saya tulis pada chapter sebelumnya, mungkin ada serpihan (?) Keabal-an, typo, OOC (pasti ada kalo yang ini), kesalahan nama, dan lain-lain karena SECARA saya masih amatir.

•

Sebelumnya...

"APA!? KENAPA HARUS KULAKUKAN ITU!?"

•

Chapter 2 : Duo Kisaragi + Ene 2

•

Tiba-tiba, Momo datang menghampiri mereka, Ene dan Shintaro sambil berkata, "jadi, kau berniat meninggalkanku sendirian, heh!?", dengan kasarnya. Shintaro tersentak dan berjalan ke arah pasar loak (?) Dengan gaya 'pura-pura tidak kenal' pada Momo. "Momo-chan! Master memang berniat begitu!" Teriak Ene dengan kencangnya sehingga semua yang ada disitu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Momo dan Shintaro yang memegang I-Pod. Shintaro dan Momo gemetaran melihat para Satpam (?) Dan Satpol PP (?) Yang memelototi mereka berdua karena ulah Ene. Ene hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan tanpa memperhitungkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi karena teriakannya. Begitu Satpam-Satpam dan para Satpol PP berjalan mendekati mereka, Shintaro dan Momo segera berteriak, "LARIIII!", sambil berlari dengan sekencang-kencangnya ke dalam gedung sekolah dan berpencar ke kelasnya masing-masing. Oke skip, saya gak tau mau nulis apa nih! *dijewer*

Begitu Momo dan Shintaro merasa aman, mereka pulang ke rumah dengan berlari sekencang mungkin karena ada sebuah kendala lagi yang menghalangi mereka : fans-fans Momo. Sesampainya dirumah, Momo langsung melakukan aksi (?) Tepar di kamar tidurnya, tepatnya di kasurnya. Begitupun dengan Shintaro, yang kemudian memarah-marahi Ene yang memasang tampang 'tak berdosa' miliknya. Awas aja kau Ene, nanti kucuri tampang andalanmu itu! *disantet*. Begitu Momo masuk ke kamar Shintaro, suasana di kamar Shintaro yang aman damai tentram sejahtera (?) Itu menjadi pusat keributan di kediaman Kisaragi.

1 jam kemudian, Ene akhirnya meminta maaf kepada Momo dan Shintaro yang sibuk berdebat berdua. Lama amat ya, cuma berantem sampe 1 jam! Ah iya, saya nyadar kalo saya yang nulis, no protes, lanjut. Momo akhirnya pergi keluar kamar Shintaro -tak lupa membanting pintu dengan elitnya selaku selebritis (?) Di daerahnya- setelah mendengar kata maaf dari mahluk biru yang dianggap kakaknya yang pemalas itu sebuah 'virus' yang berbahaya. "Master, sekarang tanggal berapa, ya?" Tanya Ene yang sudah damai dengan Shintaro, dengan begitu, kamar Shintaro yang aman damai tentram sejahtera (?) Kembali terwujud (?). "Hmm... Tanggal 15 bulan Agustus. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Shintaro dengan gaya 'malas' favoritnya (?). Ene tersentak, dia menghilang dari layar komputer Shintaro, untuk (sekitar) 15 menit-an. Ene jangan galau doong~ ntar kamar mastermu kosong blong sepi ga ada jangkrik loh~ *disayat*. Oke, balik ke mode fokus lagi. Shintaro yang menunggu Ene menjawab PLUS muncul kembali sudah bosan, akhirnya dia hanya rebahan dan kelewat dan jadinya... (sfx : ba dum tss) TIDUR! Jeng jeng! Ene pun kembali muncul begitu mendengan patokan bunyi yaitu suara 'ba dum tss' tadi itu sambil facepalm ala Itachi dengan tidak elitnya *dicutter*. Ene, ati-ati loh, ntar si keriput satu itu marah dan tambah keriput lagi! *dijitak*.

Di waktu yang sama, Momo sibuk menanyakan jawaban dari PR-nya ke seluruh penghuni rumah dan hanya seorang PLUS sebuah hologram biru yang belum Momo tanya. Momo mengetuk pintu kamar Shintaro yang terkunci sambil berkata, "permisi! Aku ingin bertanya! Kakak! Buka pintunya! Buka! Buka! Buka! Baka! Eh, ups... Keceplosan!", dengan tidak elitnya karena terburu-buru. Setelah menunggu lama sambil tetap mengetuk pintu PLUS berbicara meminta izin, yang terdengar hanyalah suara alarm yang dapat menyebabkan budeg, congekan, dan tuli (?). Karena sudah tidak sabar lagi, Momo mendobrak pintu kamar Shintaro dengan mainan Ducky Momo (?) Kesukaannya (?). "BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG AKU INGIN MASUK UNTUK BERTANYA, HAH!?" Bentak Momo kepada kakaknya yang benar-benar HAMPIR terkena infeksi telinga (?) Dan padahal baru bangun dari mimpi indahnya berpacaran (?) Dengan Ayano (?). Ene hanya melongo melihat Momo dengan mainan Ducky Momo (?) Yang selama ini diidam-idamkannya (?). "YA KAU INGIN BERTANYA APA DASAR BODOH!?" Jawab Shintaro pada Momo dengan gaya 'preman pasaran' miliknya (?). Sebelum Momo membalas kakaknya, Shintaro, Ene tiba-tiba menyela dengan berkata, "Momo-chan! Aku pinjam Ducky Momo-nya dong!". Dan tentu saja membuat Momo dan Shintaro ber-GUBRAK ria.

•

•

•  
TBC, mungkin?

•

•

•  
Thanks udah baca, semoga bagi para author dilancarkan ide & inspirasinya untuk membuat fanfiction-nya (amiin). Dan untuk para readers, semoga punya ide untuk bikin fanfic (semoga kalimat ini sempet dibaca, amiin). Terima kasih khususnya buat Maru Mana yang udah tukeran ide (yang tidak bersangkutan mohon jangan protes!).

Review Please, kritik & saran diterima karena SECARA saya ini masih AMATIR seperti yang saya tulis di warning yang saya sendiri gak tau buat apa fungsinya *dihajar*.  
Sekian~


	3. Chapter 3 : Duo Kisaragi Ene 3

**(?)**

•

Kagerou Days / Project © Jin (Shinzen No Teki - P) & Shidu.  
Fic ini © bukan AKU tapi SAYA~

Rate : K+

Genre : Humor.

Summary : kegiatan masing-masing (atau mungkin ngedumel/kelompokan) anggota Mekakushi-Dan di musim panas. Saya gak pinter bikin summary-nya, mendingan langsung baca aja deh! Fic ini cuma saya bikin asal, jangan dianggep potongan dari naskah (?) Aslinya.

Warning : seperti yang saya tulis pada chapter sebelumnya, mungkin ada serpihan (?) Keabal-an, typo, OOC (pasti ada kalo yang ini), kesalahan nama, dan lain-lain karena SECARA saya masih amatir.

•

Sebelumnya...

"Momo-chan! Aku pinjam Ducky Momo-nya dong!"

•

Chapter 3 : Duo Kisaragi + Ene 3

•

Selamat pagi. Dan memang seperti kebiasaan bahwa Shintaro bangun siang lagi, dan yang membangunkan Shintaro adalah alarm level 4 yang menistai dirinya (?) itu. Dan juga, mengingat kejadian semalam dimana Ene meminjam Ducky Momo milik Momo, Shintaro tak habis pikir, bagaimana caranya Momo membeli Ducky Momo yang merupakan mainan anak kecil? Kalau Hibiya ada disini mungkin Momo akan langsung diledek, "Tante sok imut, tante MKKB!", iya kan?

"Master! Ini kan hari Minggu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke markas dan bersenang-senang?" Tanya Ene riang. "Tidak, dan untuk selanjutnya, TIDAK!" Balas Shintaro yang (sepertinya) sedang frustasi. "Master, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Ene yang mulai khawatir. "Ya..." Jawab Shintaro singkat. "Apa kau yakin? Master sedang frustasi ya? Kalau begitu, nanti tak bisa main dong! Tapi, biarin deh! Ayo ke mall! Ohya! Jangan sampai kau bunuh diri (?) loh! Nanti, tak ada yang bisa kuajak ribut nih! Ohya, nanti kita mampir ke toko elektronik ya! Lalu, kita bermain di taman ria yang baru dibuka itu! Eh, katanya juga di deket mall itu ada kontruksi yang lagi dibangun! Menggangu pemandangan! Eh, tapi nanti kita pergi ke kedai baru yang laris itu, di taman ria! Lalu, baru kita pulang! ayo ya master!" Ucap Ene yang panjang lebar ditaburi (?) ketidakjelasan bahwa ucapannya itu menandakan bahwa dia khawatir, senang, atau kesal. Memang aneh. Tapi, namanya juga Ene, wajarkan sajalah~ *ditabok*. "Dasar kau ini..." Kata Shintaro pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut. Ene yang bersemangat tak memperdulikan Shintaro sedikitpun.

Di mall...  
"Master, master! Di sana ada hard disk yang baru! Harganya juga tak terlalu mahal! Eh, yang di sebelah sana juga ada headphone yang master cari-cari! Trus, disana- eh? Master? Ada apa?" Ucap Ene sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tak jelas, dan diakhir kalimatnya dia baru menyadari bahwa Shintaro sudah pengang mendengar kata-kata Ene yang selalu berteriak kegirangan di earphone-nya, yang pastinya membuatnya tambah frustasi. "Tak apa. Lanjutkan saja acara teriak-teriakmu" jawab Shintaro. Ene tahu pasti kalau Shintaro frustasi, tapi batinnya berkata 'biarlah, sebagai balasan karena selalu meledekku dengan kata-kata mahluk biru. Namaku ENE!'. Shintaro hanya pasrah diteriak-teriaki tepat dikupingnya itu (kan dia pakai earphone). Selesai membeli barang-barang yang dibutuhkan oleh Shintaro, Ene kembali meneriaki semua hal yang harus dia lakukan.

Di taman ria...  
Shintaro terpaksa bermain di seluruh wahana di taman ria itu. Ene sangat menikmati acara bermain di taman ria, ditambah Shintaro membawanya (dalam I-Pod) untuk naik roller coaster 2 kali karena kemauannya. Sedangkan Shintaro, jangan ditanya lagi. Dia sedang mencari tempat yang cocok buat muntah. Kaciaan, hari gini kagak tau dimana toilet! Kaciaan! *ditampar*.

Pukul 17.55...  
"Master! Ayo ke kedai itu! Lalu pulang!" ajak Ene yang seperti tak kenal lelah -sama sekali-. "Hnh... Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini, Ene. Belum nanti di rumah pasti dimarah-marahi Momo, mengorek kuping (?) Gara-gara daritadi kau teriaki ini, Ene..." Jawab Shintaro. "Ayolah masteer!" Ucap Ene. Shintaro hanya menuruti Ene dan kemudian berlari pulang kerumah karena terkena hujan.

Di rumah...  
"KAKAAAAK! KAU SANGAT EGOIS! KAMARMU YANG BERANTAKAN ITU JADI HARUS KUBERSIHKAN TAU!" Bentak Momo. Shintaro hanya menutup kuping. Sedangkan Ene? Jangan ditanya lagi, dia sedang mengacak-ngacak file-file masternya, Shintaro. Tanpa disadari, waktu telah berlalu selama 2 jam (saya (?) : eh gilee... | temen saya #1 (?) : kok bisa kebiasa ngomong eh gile sih? Dasar pemales. | saya (?) : *kabur(?)*). Ene menyela keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Duo Kisaragi tersebut dengan kata-kata, "master! File apa ini!?", yang sukses membuat Shintaro kaget, tercenggang, terpaku, terpalu, dan lain sejenisnya. 1 detik kemudian, suasana kamar itu semakin berisik, disertai dengan suara sebuah barang kaca yang pecah, teriakan, pukulan, tendangan (?), tak lupa suara kucing mengeong (?) Dan lain semacamnya (Temen saya #2 (?) : eeeh! Itu kucingku! *didepak*). Ene hanya melongo melihat Momo amat-sangat-tak-segan-segan 'menghabisi' kakaknya sendiri. Pada akhirnya, pertarungan (?) Ini dimenangkan (?) Oleh... (sfx : ba dum tss) Kisaragi Momo! (Temen-temen saya (?) : *keplok-keplok (?)*). Begitu Momo pergi keluar kamar, Ene baru berani bertanya, "master tak apa-apa?", kepada Shintaro dengan rasa khawatir. Meskipun begitu, Ene kembali memasang tampang 'tak berdosa' miliknya itu. Shintaro hanya menatap layar I-Pod-nya yang kelihatan seperti berkata 'kalau-kau-sudah-tahu-jangan-bertanya'. Ene diam, lalu tiba-tiba bertanya, "master! Apa yang namanya tidur itu menyenangkan?", yang dengan tidak elitnya membuat sang (?) Hikikomori berjersi merah ini ber-GUBRAK-ria dari kasurnya hingga mendarat (?) Di lantai kamarnya. Ene hanya tertawa licik (?) Dari layar I-Pod tersebut. Shintaro membetulkan posisi tidurnya dan langsung tertidur, sementara Ene masih tertawa-tawa girang (?).

19 Juni...  
"Masteeeeer! Bangun! Ini sudah pagi tahuuu!" Mudah ditebak siapa yang meneriaki Shintaro seperti itu, tentu saja Ene. "Ya ya aku bangun! Tapi, aku ini bukan tahu, aku gado-gado (?). Tahu terlalu mainstream" Balas Shintaro dengan malasnya dan segera mandi dan berganti baju, lalu memakai jersi yang saya a.k.a pembuat tidak resmi (?) Fic ini tidak tahu bahwa itu jersi kesayangan/gak/emang cuma punya 1 seumur hidup *dipanah (?)*. "Baiklah Ene, sesuai janjimu tengah malam tadi (?), kita hanya pergi ke markas saja. Tidak ke tempat yang lain loh ya!" Kata Shintaro. Ene mengangguk mantap di dalam layar. Mereka berangkat ke markas meninggalkan Momo. Kata Shintaro, nanti dia nyusul ini kok.

Sesampainya di markas...  
Shintaro membuka pintu dengan elitnya karena sudah belajar privat (?) Ke Momo yang seorang ehemselebritisehem. "Yow~" sambut Kano yang mengangkat tangan kanannya yang -juga- sedang duduk di sofa dengan pose so-like-a-boss (?). Shintaro hanya mengangkat setengah (?) Tangan kanannya lalu menurunkannya lagi. Shintaro membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Maaf baru-" "halo Shintaro!", dan bisa ditebak, ucapannya disela oleh Seto. Kido sedang mengajak Mary yang ketakutan dan bersembunyi dikamarnya. Ene langsung menjawab, "apa daritadi tak ada yang menyadariku, hah?", dengan kasarnya yang membuat Shintaro ingin membanting I-Pod-nya itu.

•

•

•  
TBC, Mungkin?

•

•

•  
Thanks udah baca, semoga bagi para author dilancarkan ide & inspirasinya untuk membuat fanfiction-nya (amiin). Dan untuk para readers, semoga punya ide untuk bikin fanfic (semoga kalimat ini sempet dibaca, amiin). Terima kasih khususnya buat Maru Mana yang udah tukeran ide (yang tidak bersangkutan mohon jangan protes!).

Review Please, kritik & saran diterima karena SECARA saya ini masih AMATIR seperti yang saya tulis di warning yang saya sendiri gak tau buat apa fungsinya *dihajar*.  
Sekian~


End file.
